soul_calibur_and_fullmetal_alchemistfandomcom-20200214-history
Lust
Lust the Lascivious, also called the "Ultimate Spear", is the second oldest Homonculus in Father's army. Background Physical Appearance Befitting of her name, Lust had the appearance of a very attractive and voluptuous woman. Often seen as the subject of desire by many men, her smooth black hair, flawless pale skin and large breasts allowed her to easily manipulate most men to do her bidding. Her regular attire consisted entirely of dark clothing, where she wore elbow length gloves, black heels and a low-cut dress which revealed a large amount of cleavage as well as her Ouroboros tattoo which rested below her collarbone. Personality Notably more sadistic then her siblings, Lust displayed distinct pleasure in torturing her opponents and making them suffer, such as during her fight with Roy Mustang and Jean Havoc in the Third Laboratory. Also separating her from her brethren, Lust did not display any personality traits based after her namesake. While Greed was greedy, and Gluttony was gluttonous, Lust herself was never shown as being particularly lascivious and instead serving as the object of other's desires. However like most homunculi, Lust did take especial pride in her existence as a superior being to humans. Often being shown to view humans as far beneath herself, Lust would often comment on the ridiculousness of human nature. As such she felt no remorse over manipulating or killing, gleefully watching the village of Liore fall into chaos and civil war. She wasn't above admitting defeat though, and gladly recognised Mustang to be a man worthy of killing her due to his personal nature, despite then wishing for him to suffer afterwards. History Relationships Abilities *'Regeneration': Due to being a homunculus, Lust possessed an incredible degree of regeneration. With this ability, she was able to almost instantly regenerate from bullet wounds caused by small rounds, and within minutes able to completely regenerate from a devastating explosion caused by Mustang's alchemy. Possibly the best example was her ability to completely regenerate from just her core alone, for as long as it was intact she was able to come back to life. However like the other Homunculi, she was incapable of regenerating indefinitely and eventually ran out of souls to draw power from, which resulted in her eventual death. *'Ultimate Spear': Lust's unique ability was that to extend her fingertips into extremely thin and deadly blades, shown to be capable of shredding through any material. The length of these blades is also undetermined and seemingly infinite in their range, leading to Lust being able to kill her opponents at any distance with ease. Also adding to their lethality is the speed of which she can extend and retract them, such as when she of pierced Father Cornello's skull, the extension and retraction occurring without their movement being seen. However they are not completely unstoppable, such as Alphonse being quick enough to intercept them and the thickness of his armour slowing their extension to a near halt (despite still piercing his armour completely). Trivia * Category:Characters Category:Homonculus Category:Female Category:Fullmetal Alchemist Characters Category:Playable Characters